Riely Marrol Darkfizzle
Riely is the terribly misguided daughter of Rigley Darkfizzle, commonly known as "Reviler". Riely has grown to be a formidable terror of the Alliance, just like her father, and although young, she has gained respect from the guild Retribution of Arathor and the entirety of the Alliance. In similar fashion to her father, Riely enjoys drinking heavily and shouting vulgarities while calling demons upon innocent people. Riely, strangely enough, hides a certain level of fear of most of her demons. Childishly, she can't help but consider the story that she was told by a priestess who told her that as a warlock, she would go to her own personal Nether, where for every time her minions died, she would suffer one thousand more. However, her beginnings are quite different. She grew up in Ironforge with her brother Avidius, raised by the former caretaker of her mother Marixserin, an old dwarf woman by the name of Aurrum. This is, of course, where she learned of the joys of drinking. Rigley and Marixserin didn't want their children growing up near them or knowing much of them, due to the turbulent and often perilous lives they both led. By the age of nine, Riely and her brother were sent to live with their parents in Goldshire as a "family". It became blatantly obvious how unwise of a choice this was. Riely was defiant and hateful to her parents, who had differing views on how to raise her and her brother. Their mother was kind, caring and gentle, and Rigley disagreed. He wanted to raise them to be powerful spell-casters, and was certain that loving parents would only make them weak. Their parents' clashing opinions and Riely's defiance led to a broken family, and a very bitter, lonely Riely. This unstable family wouldn't last for long. Eventually, for dubious reasons, Marixserin disappeared and was never seen again. Avidius became complacent and depressed at the sudden disappearance of his mother, the only person to ever truly care for him, and drowned himself in Crystal Lake. Riely was driven to new heights of loneliness, nearly following the path her father took of complete insanity. Riely's only true friends and concern are her guild, Retribution of Arathor, and her father. They've learned to at least tolerate their differences, and have become as close as two slightly insane family members can be. Family drama is rare these days, as her father is often fighting in the Outlands. She often waits for him in Goldshire, defending the well known "Darkfizzle" fence for hours at a time with determination. Her warlock mentor in her guild is Aellex, of which her father highly disapproves, and she looks to Kitra and Haalud for guidance often times. Strangely, she speaks to a doll (cleverly named Dolly) that she claims embodies a troll spirit. Haalud is afraid of it, and nobody else seems to believe her. After Aellex's unannounced absence, Riely lost her teacher, yet continued her studies by her own will. She reached a new level, learning to summon a powerful felguard, and a fierce infernal. By this time, Riely has begun to lose control of not only her demons, but her powers as well, advancing much faster than a child ever should have. Her fear of infernals, induced by her father, Reviler, and his habits of summoning infernals in fits of rage, the question is raised if she will be able to control her newfound abilities. Category:Alliance category:Gnome Category:Warlock Category:Retribution of Arathor Category:Ordo Complector Category:Acies http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v699/Onyxwings/WoW/Giggle-1.jpg Forever trying to defy the path her father has taken, and inevitably cruel and proud, Riely is a headstrong child in a world she can't help but hate, but that doesn't keep her from trying.